Since the invention of the first automobile, increasing safety for the driver and the pedestrians has been a priority for automobile product manufacturers. A key element in this regard is headlamp technology for the vehicles. Vehicle headlamps may provide a clear view for the driver to negotiate the vehicle after dark, thus avoiding other vehicles, more clearly seeing the road ahead and avoiding any debris that may be present on the roadway. Pedestrians also benefit as the moving vehicle may be affixed with bright lights in the front of the vehicle, thereby visually alerting a person on the street or road as to the presence of the vehicle and the direction of movement.
In addition to safety, some people look at an automobile as an extension of them or their personality. This may include headlamps that can change color to enhance a beautiful paint job or interior work. This may be done purely for show, as it may be used in an official or impromptu car show, or additional color and color patterns may be used as a safety feature. This safety feature may include making the headlamps flash in a yellow color in concert with the turn signals or emergency flashers of the vehicle. The additional lighting may better alert the drivers of other vehicles to the condition or intended movement of a vehicle using the additional lighting.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a vehicle headlamp including additional color capabilities other than just white light that allows for use on a variety of electronic devices to control the headlamps. The present invention fulfills this need and others.